


A Change of Clothes

by GoldenRaven



Series: Rocket!Silver [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Rocket!Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRaven/pseuds/GoldenRaven
Summary: A new life means a new wardrobe. And more enemies.





	A Change of Clothes

Silver ran his finger down the edge of the red R stitched into his black vest. He could feel the threads. He could see it in the mirror in front of him. It still didn’t seem real.

None of this did.

The uniform had been sitting, neatly folded, on the desk outside of his room that morning. He’d put it on, spending close to ten minutes figuring out how the small, black, cufflinks worked, and now stood staring blankly into the mirror trying to make sense of the image in front of him.

“It suits you.”

Silver jumped at his father’s voice, his eyes landing on Giovanni’s reflection, before turning to face where he now stood in the doorway.

“Does it? It feels too… formal.” Silver tugged slightly at his sleeves, the red fabric felt too smooth. Far more delicate (and expensive) than anything he would have selected on his own.

“If you’re in the field you can wear what you’re used to, if you’d rather.” Giovanni replied, calmly striding across the room that Silver supposed he was meant to think of as his office, to wrap an arm around Silver’s shoulders, turning him back towards the mirror. “But for now, I think this is good, don’t you?”

Silver nodded, staring at their reflections. His eyes drifted back to the R on his chest. What had Petrel called him, back in Sinjoh? Boss Silver? However much he’d meant it as an insult, and however much Silver had hated being referred to as such, it certainly matched his appearance now.

Which, he realized, was probably the point. To make his slim stature more authoritative. More like the heir he apparently was.

 There was a knot in his stomach as he looked up at his father’s face in the mirror, trying to read his expression. Pride? Satisfaction?

“Did you need me for something?” he asked, breaking the silence as Giovanni stepped away.

“I wanted to talk.” When Silver remained silent he continued, “Why did you agree to come with?”

Silver hoped he didn’t notice the way he tensed at the question. Turning his head towards the mirror again as Giovanni sank into one of the two armchairs behind him. Without looking up, Silver could still feel his gaze on his back.

“I want to know what I would have had if I hadn’t been… taken.” It wasn’t a lie, not necessarily the whole truth, but not a lie. “Why?”

Seemingly satisfied with Silver’s answer Giovanni leaned further back in his chair as Silver slid into the one next to him.

“Curiosity.” He said after a moment. “That and Petrel was concerned about what a heel-turn decision it seemed to be.”

“He was also threatening me.” Silver pointed out, taking a sudden interest in his knees. It would be one of the executives’ fault that he was now fishing for the least suspicious sounding answers he could think of.

“That’s been dealt with. And from what I’ve been told you can handle him fine on your own anyway.”

“He doesn’t scare me.” Silver replied, not sure he wanted to know what ‘dealt with’ meant.

“Good.” Giovanni mused as he stood up. “You’ll let me know if you need anything?” he added as he turned towards the door.

“Yes, father.” Silver glanced up, gauging his reaction to the word. A soft smile crept across Giovanni’s face as he held his gaze for a moment before simply nodding and walking out, leaving Silver alone in his ‘office’.

Silver buried his head in his hands, trying to think. Petrel couldn’t possibly have figured out what Silver was planning. For one thing there was no plan to figure out, just a general idea of bringing down Team Rocket from within, for another Silver hadn’t seen him since they’d arrived at the base, a plain looking office building in Saffron that covered a much larger underground bunker.

Thinking back to the way the executives had interacted before, when trying to summon Arceus, it occurred to him just how little they had seemed to cooperate, seemingly only minutes away from stabbing each other in the back at any given time.

Petrel had even admitted to plotting exactly that. Relaxing slightly as he realized that this was probably just a desperate power play, an attempt to plant a seed of doubt against someone who could replace him.

Silver should have expected it. All four of them would benefit from him falling out of his father’s good graces. Especially now, given that out of all of them he was the one who hadn’t summoned four legendary pokemon with no thought for the consequences.

He would need to keep a closer eye on the executives. They couldn’t do anything directly to him, but he doubted much happened ‘directly’ here anyway.

Sighing, he sat back, if nothing else, their power struggles were a weakness that could be exploited in his hypothetical plan. If he ever came up with one.


End file.
